el arquero de rojo
by DARKARcher0
Summary: solo lean


**hola esta será una nueva historia en donde uno fate y el UCM. Espero les guste y actualizare el herrero y la princesa tal vez en unos 2 meses, bueno espero les guste.**

-0-

 _ **Washington D.C**_

 _El cielo estaba ardiendo_

 _Podía escuchar las voces que me llamaban, suplicando, suplicando salvación._

 _Recordé los momentos finales de una madre y su hijo antes de que fueran aplastados bajo los escombros, fui incapaz de hacer nada más que darme la vuelta y tambalearme desesperadamente para salir de ese infierno._

 _El cielo estaba llorando._

 _Recuerdo los momentos finales del hombre al cual llame "padre", incapaz de hacer otra cosa que jurar asumir el sueño defectuoso del hombre, quemando la visión de su sonrisa aliviada en su mente._

 _El cielo brillaba…_

 _Recuerdo el choque de acero entre los héroes de las leyendas, un destello rojo y otro azul. Por un lado, una bestia salvaje con la forma de un cazador astuto, por el otro, un reflejo agrietado de un ideal contaminado, una existencia que no podía negar, pero que se negaba a aceptar su existencia._

 _Recuerdo a la mujer de cabellos morados siendo derrotada por el caballero azul._

 _El cielo se oscurecía_

 _Recuerdo la muerte del tímido mago, su belleza élfica escondida detrás de una capucha, su amor por un hombre mortal una vez más la condujo a su muerte por una ráfaga de espadas, de un hombre de rojo._

 _Recuerdo el aullido enloquecido del gigante de bronce, el más grande héroe derribado por proteger a la que nunca pude llamar "hermana" la primera a la que no pude salvar, por una lluvia de espadas de un hombre con un gran ego._

 _El cielo era atenuado por engranajes._

 _Recuerdo mi enfrentamiento con el hombre de rojo, donde me di cuenta de que mi ideal era hipócrita, pero valía la pena seguir._

 _Recuerdo mi enfrentamiento con el rey de los héroes, en mi mármol de realidad, donde podía hacerle frente._

 _El cielo volvía a brillar._

 _Recuerdo viajar por todo el mundo siguiendo mis ideales alquilados, junto a una mujer de cabello negro que estuvo conmigo desde la guerra…_

-papá-escuche una voz familiar abrí un poco mis ojos para ver a una niña de alrededor de los 10 o 12 años de cabello negro, ojos de color bronce con una franela y unos short-papá… despierte-.

-¿Qué sucede Miyu?-le dije ya despierto, mirándola para luego ver el despertador mostrando que eran las 5:30 de la mañana, faltaba un rato para ir a trabajar-quieres que-no pude terminar de hablar.

-no se preocupe, ya estoy preparando el desayuno papá-había hablado Miyu con un poco de alegría, para luego salir de la habitación.

-al parecer ya no podré volver a preparar la comida he-dije en un susurro con un poco de tristeza para luego ir al baño, entre y vi mi reflejo tenía la piel un poco bronceada, mi cabello antes rojizo se había vuelto blanco y mis ojos eran de color hierro- _me parezco a el_ -dije sabía que al usar mucho mis circuitos se sobrecalentarían, me lo había advertido Rin… gire mi cabeza para olvidar ese pensamiento, tome un baño y fui a cambiarme.

Cuando termine de cambiarme salí con una franela manga larga de color blanco y un pantalón negro; y fui a la sala donde Miyu servía la comida en la mesa fui y la ayude a servirla.-gracias papa-me dice mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

-no había de que después de todo eres mi hija-le dije sobándole la cabeza, mientras hacia un puchero, al terminar de acomodar nos sentamos para comenzar a comer…

 **Ding Dong**

Cuando íbamos a comenzar a comer había sonado el timbre y ya suponía quien era, me había levantado de la silla y fui a donde la puerta y la abrí, enfrente de mi había una mujer unos centímetros más baja que yo con cabello rojo escarlata, unos ojos verdes y un hermoso rostro, llevaba puesto una blusa roja, con unos jeans ajustados de color negro-hola Shirou-ella habla con un acento ruso y sonrisa coqueta.

-hola otra vez Rushman san-le respondo con una sonrisa.

-oye ya te dije que me puedes llamar Natalie-ella habla.

.-lo siento Natalie san-hice que suspirara-bueno ¿viene a comer con nosotros?-le pregunto.

-es enserio que es lo primero que preguntas a una dama-dice ella para luego, yo le ceda el paso para pasar a nuestro departamento –hola Miyu-.

-hola de nuevo Natalie san, ¿viene a comer con nosotros otra vez?-pregunta Miyu con alegría en su tono.

-pues sí, a veces necesitamos comer algo delicioso-dice ella para luego sentarse, hice lo mismo y comenzamos a comer, al terminar lave los platos con ayuda de Natalie, que se ofreció, mientras Miyu preparaba su bolso para ir a la escuela-la comida estuvo deliciosa-.

-pues agradece al chef cuando salga-dije en forma sarcástica-ja… muy pronto tendré que colgar el delantal-fingiendo dolor.

-oh que lastima-dice ella-bueno todavía puedes hacer comida para mí-ella dice con su típico tono seductor. Me estaba poniendo algo nerviosos por la forma de hablar de Natalie, era como si mis sentidos me advirtieran de que tenga cuidado.

- _tendré que entrar en modo Archer_ -dije mentalmente-bueno, con mucho gusto Natalie san-respondí con mi voz sarcástica.

-eso sería excelente, así tendría a mi propio chef-volvió a hablar con ese tono, acercándose un poco más a mí, poniéndome más nerviosos.

-ya está-dice Miyu que había salido de su habitación con un bolso azul, eso hizo que Natalie se separar rápidamente de mí, eso me alivio mucho.

-bueno como terminamos yo me voy, nos vemos mañana Shirou, Miyu-dice Natalie antes de salir es detenida por Miyu.

-¿no cenara con nosotros hoy?-pregunta mi hija, haciendo que ella volteara a mirarla.

-no creo, Miyu tengo mucho trabajo-dice Natalie –pero mañana vendré ¿sí?-haciendo que Miyu sonriera, ella me mira y me guiña el ojo, enviándome un poco de escalofríos-nos vemos luego Shirou-.

-nos vemos Natalie san-yo respondo con calma fingida, ella era una de las pocas mujeres a las que me hacían temblar, cuando me despedí ella salió del departamento, fui a buscar mi bolso para luego salir con Miyu, pero cuando iba saliendo vi la foto de una mujer de cabello negro, ojos azules, con una bata de paciente sosteniendo a una bebe.

-¿qué pasa papá?-me pregunto Miyu que se acercaba a mí, yo solo negué y la mire.

-no pasa nada, vámonos-dije antes de salir del departamento con Miyu, nos montamos en el carro y la lleve al colegio.

-0-

Cuando había dejado a Miyu en el la escuela, fui a mi negocio una cafetería en el centro, donde habían unas 3 persona conversando, era 1 hombre y 2 mujeres; el hombre era de piel blanca cabello negro, algo alto con una buena estructura física, tenía una franela manga corta de color rojo y unos pantalones azul marino; una de las mujeres era latina, piel morena, cabello marrón, tenía puesto una blusa gris y unos jeans ajustados; y la última mujer era de piel blanca, cabello rubio, tenía una franela roja con el rostro del reciente héroe iron man, tenía lentes y una falda de color blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, yo me acerque, así llamando su atención.

-hola, señor Emiya, ¿Cómo esta Miyu?-la primera en responder era la que tenía la franela de iron man, con mucha emoción en su tono.

-buenos días Shirou-respondió el hombre.

-como esta, emiya-pregunto la de ascendencia latina, con desdén.

-muy bien victoria san-le respondí a la latina, para luego mirar a la joven de franela roja-hola Ana san, no te preocupes Miyu está bien, hola Alex san-salude al trio de jóvenes para luego acercarme a la entrada y abrirla, la cafetería "" abre sus puertas.

-0-

 **Para aclarar aquí Miyu es hija biológica de Shirou y Rin, voy a explicar en capítulos posteriores como murió Rin.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo, Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!**


End file.
